Freshman Year- Lizzie McGuire
by reneeevans
Summary: It is Freshman year for Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. A new pool of possibilities for awkwardness, romance, and find themselves. I have it rated-T, just in case.


_**A/N: Hello, lovelies. It's me, reneeevans, back again to re-live the joys of my childhood television shows. So, I do not own the rights to Lizzie Mcguire, the character or some lines from the television series should it be present in this story. The only thing I own in this story is the storyline. I hope you enjoy and now, on with the story.  
**_

At _The McGuire House_ _:_

Lizzie stood in front of her closet frantically searching for something to wear for the first day of Freshman year. She pulled out a pink sequined tank top with a black cardigan attached to it. She thought about what pants would match before getting frustrated and throwing over her shoulder. After a little more searching, she pulled out a fringed, silver cold shoulder top and held it up to her waist.

 _Yes, that's perfect, but what pants do I wear with it?_

Lizzie let out a groan placing her top on the bed before searching in her dresser for pants to wear. She pulled out a pair of blue jean hip huggers before wrinkling her nose and shoving it back in the drawer.

 ** _brrrringgggg! brrrrringg!_**

Lizzie grabs the phone on her bedside table before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lizzie," Gordo's voice pipes up on the other end.

"Oh, hey, Gordo, so I know you do not have much to do with fashion but.."

"Why can't you just ask Miranda?" Gordo inquires.

"Well, she hasn't called me yet, and you did, so.." Lizzie trails off waiting for his response.

A deep sigh comes from Gordo's end before, "alright, fine, let me hear the turmoils."

"Eee, thank you, Gordo!" She exclaims before explaining, "Alright, so, I already picked out my silver fringed top, but I don't know what bottoms to wear with it."

"Well, what do you have that is new?" Gordo asks trying his best to help, even if it is out of his element.

Lizzie looks in her drawer and pulls out a pair of black hip huggers with rhinestones on the sides, purple leather hip huggers with a silver chain belt, and a blue jean denim skirt overall.

She quickly recites what she pulls out to Gordo to help give him some information.

A silence falls over Gordo's side as Lizzie waits as patiently as possible. She looks back and forth between the three options mentally trying to pair them with the top she has on the bed.

"Well, how short is the skirt? You know we have a new dress code," Gordo finally pipes back in.

"Man, I forgot about that," Lizzie replies holding up the skirt before pressing the skirt against her hips, "dang it, it is just barely not appropriate. Stupid dress code."

"Awe, that sucks," Gordo states deadpanned.

 _I know that this kind of stuff isn't Gordo's thing, but is it really that difficult to just pretend to be sympathetic?_

 ** _*beep* *beep*_**

"Hold on, that is my other line," Lizzie says as she pushes the button to switch calls, "hello?"

"Hey, Lizzie!" Miranda's voice pipes up.

"Oh, hey, Miranda!" Lizzie chirps, "Gordo's on the other line, let me link the calls."

Lizzie pushes a button on the phone to connect the two calls.

"Hey, Gordo, Miranda has joined us now," Lizzie explains to Gordo.

"Finally!" Gordo exclaims, "she was torturing me with fashion."

A giggle sounds on Miranda's end.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, Gordo," Lizzie tries to defend herself with a smile on her face.

"It was the worst thing I have ever experience," Gordo jokes.

The two girls share a giggle.

"So, what decision did you come down to on your clothes, Lizzie?" Miranda inquires.

Lizzie recites the past few minutes of the conversation with Gordo to Miranda.

"Ah, so it is down to the black or purple leather hip huggers?" Miranda says trying to make sure she has all the facts.

"Yep," Lizzie states.

"I think the purple would probably make the silver top stand out," Miranda suggests.

Lizzie hums in thought as she pairs the silver top with the purple, "yeah, I think you are right."

"So, can I start listening, again, or are you two going to keep talking fashion?" Gordo quips.

"Like, you were even listening for real, in the first place," Lizzie teases him.

"Hey!" He exclaims causing another laugh from Miranda.

"So, are you guys ready for high school?" Lizzie asks them.

"I am."

"I'm not."

"Why not, Miranda?" Gordo asks her.

"Well, because it is a new environment with new rules and standards. The stuff that haunts you in high school will follow you everywhere-"

"There is nothing to be afraid of," Gordo tries to reassure her, "it is a new place, so you are free to be a whole new person."

"Not exactly, not with Kate or Claire, around to remind us of our sins in middle school," Lizzie disagrees as a newfound worry surfaces as looks at her reflection in the mirror.

"If you give them the power to, they can," He starts as shuffling can be heard on his side, "but it is up to you to decide it."

"Lizzie, it's time for the bus!" Mrs. McGuire exclaims from the kitchen downstairs.

Lizzie places her hand over the speaker of her phone, "alright, mom!" before sighing, "let's just get through the first day with as little difficulty as possible," she says to Gordo and Miranda.

"Agreed," Miranda states.

"I still think you're making a big deal out of nothing," Gordo replies.

A sigh escapes Lizzie before she says, "I got to go, I'll see you guys at school."

 _At School:_

Lizzie stands outside the entrance of Hillridge High School on the cold cement sidewalk. She hugs her backpack around her to try to feel some comfort.

 _If I sneak away real slowly, maybe no one will see me._

Lizzie starts to back away like her conscience suggested but two arms lock with hers on either side.

"Hey, Lizzie," Miranda pipes up next to me.

"Where do you think you were going? The entrance is that way," Gordo says pointing to the metal double doors.

"Oh, um, right," Lizzie stammers unable to form an entire sentence.

"Lizzie, are you still freaking out about the call this morning?" Miranda questions.

"Yes, but no, It is a bit of both. I am just nervous, I mean, this is only the next chapter of our lives," Lizzie tries to explain.

"Don't worry, Lizzie, we have your back," Gordo tries to reassure her.

Miranda nods in agreement.

 _Yeah, we stick together or die trying!_

"So, what is your goal for this new adventure?" Gordo asks.

"I'm going to try out for the school's choir," Miranda beams.

"That's a great group for you, Miranda!" Lizzie encourages her.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about joining the film club," Gordo states.

"That suits your personality," Miranda says.

Lizzie nods in agreement.

"What about you, Lizzie?" Miranda asks as Gordo looks at me as well.

"I don't know yet," Lizzie replies biting her lip nervously.

"You don't have anything you want to try out for or achieve?" Gordo questions.

"No, no, it's not that, I just-"

"Well, well, well, look who it is," A familiar voice says from behind the three of them.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Who do you think it is? Do you think it could be Kate? Or maybe some unknown person you haven't met yet but someone did over the summer? Who could it be? If you liked this first chapter, please, let me know by favoriting, following or reviewing. Thank you!**_


End file.
